The Waltz
by Vaniolel
Summary: Picked as a representative of Cocoon for the Military Conference, Lightning must first deal with the party before hand. Noctis x Lightning
1. Music To Dance To

"_**. . .I'll keep you company  
In one glorious harmony  
**__ **Waltzing with destiny forever. . ."**  
~ Dark Waltz, _Hayley Westenra

----------

The last of the cars had finally come . . . _although late_, Lightning mused, watching the scene below her. The window had been opened to let in air. She was on the second floor of the estate, which the car had come to an easy stop in front of, resting at the bottom of the stairs. The car itself seemed new; an impressive design, it looked as if it could cleanly sped through the rain that didn't want to cease. The lady ran a finger around the rim of her glass, inclining her chin. _The owners are probably wealthy, like so many others here_. Windshield wipers were on at their fastest speed; it indeed was a rainy night. Not even the moon was out. Even so, it seemed the most of people who had lived in this dreary city had grown used to the weather, having never complained when the topic was brought up.

Lightning paused, sipping her drink. The door to the car had opened. From what she could tell from her viewing point, there was a couple. The man had come prepared, opening an umbrella. They were probably also residents, but like the guests before them, had to get in. Lightning had been through the same process as the guests down in the street.

There had been a burly man who had opened the door to the car; dark hair slicked back and a scar over his eye; he had greeted Lightning and her company with a friendly smile, welcoming them. She now assumed that the man who was greeting the last of the guests was now thoroughly soaked through his suit. Lightning smirked, watching. The man was still there doing his job as the couple pasted him to go up the stairs.

At the top, and protected from the downpour would be two men dressed similarly to the doorman. Lightning had lost sight of the couple at this point, but she remembered what happened when it was her time. The first man on the right was bespeckled, pushing his glasses up as he read over a clipboard with what she had assumed was the guest list. To Lightning, he seemed to be the smarter one of the two men. The other, which didn't seem to belong here at all with his unruly blond hair, had winked at her when she stated her name. He bounced a shotgun on his shoulder as his friend took names. He was for security most likely but his attitude was surely not that of a trained guard.

An unexpected whistle made the lady jump, attention return back to the street where it originated. The car hadn't pulled away yet. Lightning concluded that the whistle had come from the doorman, setting her glass on the windowsill. He had done so again as a third person came out of the car, turning to the look at the entrance. _Who is this guy?_ Unlike the others, the burly man gave the young man a pat on the shoulder, walking with him up the stairs. A third but different pitched whistle was replied with. _A friend of the doorman with his status?_

She could have sworn she heard a laugh come from down there as well, but had realized it was behind her. She gently picked up her drink as footsteps came to her side.

"I knew I'd find you up here," came the rough voice with a soft laugh. Lightning turned to face Sazh Katzroy. The dark skinned man smiled, reaching his hand up as his young Chocobo chick hopped out on its hiding place from his Afro. He continued, setting the chick where Lightning's drink once sat, "You know the party's downstairs."

The lady huffed, sipping from her glass. The wine tasted expensive, but that didn't mean a thing. It wasn't exactly a party that was happening downstairs. It was the "getting-ready" for the annual military conference that was supposed to take place later in the evening. Held every year at the Royal Family's estate, it was an invitational conference where the different miltaries could share ideas. Lightning herself was graced to go as a representative for the Cocoon Army, as was Sazh. Both were dressed formally but Lightning wanted nothing of it. It was an honor to go, yes, but with a short black dress and heels, she did not like the fact that most of the guest thought of her as a delicate woman instead of the soldier she was. All her concern was what was asked of her; to go and show the councils what the best of Cocoon had to offer.

" I understand," she replied simply, casting a downward glance at the street. The car was long gone. "But once I go back down there, I'm suffocating in the masses of men."

Sazh looked around the room. It was mostly empty save for a few other people. Good thing too, it was assumed that they didn't allow _pets_. "Well, there are a lot of people down there. Most of them brought their families. You can't bl—"

"—I can," Lightning interjected, turning to her co-worker. She folded her arms, annoyed. Sazh seemed surprised, cupping his hands over the chick as thought not wanting the chocobo to hear what Lightning had to say. "There is barely any room for the rest of us to move, _let alone breath_," she hissed.

Chuckling, Sazh scooped the chick up in his hands when it chirped. "Don't be surprised then. I had actually come up to get you and bring you back downstairs. I was wondering if you'd like to join _**my **_family and I when the opening speech begins," he shook his head slightly. "But since you don't like the fam—"

"No, Sazh." Lightning waved a hand quickly, cutting her friend off once again. She had forgotten that Katzroy had also brought his family. "It's fine. I'll come," With that said, she tapped her wineglass impatiently. Sazh nodded, allowing his Chocobo to fly back in his hair with a smile. The lady shook her head disapprovingly as she walked past him to go back downstairs.

* * *

Despite the cool rain outside, the inside was warm with laughs and clinks of glasses, soft music in the background. The Royal Caelum Family had put up special banners around the ballroom, each representing an army. Lightning could spot Cocoon's own at the far side. Perhaps that's where the other representatives were? Anything to avoid talking with the people gathered.

She looked back at Sazh curiously, who seemed to notice her distress. He laughed and patted her on the shoulder, coming to her side."Yes, they are all over there. Don't worry your pretty little head off, miss. You're not lost."

Lightning pressed her lips together, furrowing her eyebrows angrily. She smacked Sazh's hand away. A soft chirp from Sazh's afro followed, Sazh himself looking mildly surprised. "I'll meet you over there,"she returned softly, turning away to go get herself another drink while Sash drifted into the sea of people.

And there they were waiting at the refreshment table

The welcoming trio from earlier were speaking with the last guest to come in, and a round of laughter erupted between them. Lightning huffed at the sight of them, wondering if they knew that it was an important night. They continued talking as the lady went to refill her glass, soon hearing them break apart and walk away for whatever reason. Their conversation must have been trivial. . .unimportant.

Lightning stood up straight and took another sip of wine. A young man had come next to her with his empty glass, ready to have it refilled. The stranger had an air about him. No doubt wealth,Lightning thought to herself, moving aside so he could get want he wanted. She watched him over the rim of her wineglass and as though he could feel it, the dark-haired man hesitated and stood up straight. For someone of wealthy roots, he had looked like he had just gotten out of bed judging by his hair. Lightning sighed, taking a drink.

The soft music playing grew louder, the classic pace of a waltz bubbling up. The guest next to her looked toward the musicians. Lightning had to take interest in his puzzled but yet surprised expression.. The young man stole a glance at his watch, blinking. Hadn't he realized there was a dance?

_That's what he gets for coming late_,Lightning thought rather amused.

He quickly refilled his glass before hurriedly walking away. Lightning's gaze followed him curiously. He was headed for the entrance to the estate wear most people had come in. It was odd, but she had to admit it was smart. Lightning turned to see couples dance. She scowled. They was no way she'd agree to dance.

Deciding to follow the other's decision a short while later, she made her way behind the onlookers to get to the open doors. It was still pouring but no one was outside except for someone trotting quickly down the stairs as if he was late. The water didn't bother him at all, Lightning observed quietly, watching him meet with his companions from earlier. They stood in the middle of the street,talking about something she couldn't hear over the rain. The blond fellow tapped his gun on his shoulder. He seemed to be the one to notice Lightning at the top of the stairs. He whistled to his friends,and the young man who'd been at the refreshment table turned.

Lightning knelt to set her glass down before heading down the steps,crossing her arms. The others must have said something to the man before departing quickly as the lady reached the bottom step.

"Some friends," she commented, watching the man quickly turn away, hands on his sides. _No eye contact_, Lightning noted.

"They mean well enough. You haven't known them as long as I have however," he said calmly, glancing over at Lightning cautiously.

The lady shook her head, looking the young man over. His suit was starting to soak, his shoulders were already there while the rest was speckled with water. His dark wet hair stuck to his face, bangs dripping. Lightning was sure her hair was the same way, along she couldn't tell with the rain. "I don't," she replied. "Nor do I plan—"

"I'm sorry," he said quickly, frowning. Lightning could tell that despite his calm exterior, he was growing anxious. "but I must be going. . .?"

". . .Lightning." she offered. "My name's Lightning."

A small smirk tugged at the man's lips. He paused a moment. "In that case, call me Storm."

* * *

_**A/N:** Part two coming up soon!  
And I hope you all remember when people thought that Noctis's name was Storm?_

_=winkwink=  
_


	2. Someone to Dance With

Strangely enough, the music was loud enough to hear outside, with faint sounds of laughter. It had slowly become a waltz. The young man before Lightning looked past her to the estate. "I need to get going."

"When you have only just arrived here?" Lightning questioned, putting her hair over her shoulder with a huff. This Storm, as he called himself, was stunned. Yes! She was observant."Leaving just before a dance. That's rather rude, as a gentleman, considering that a lot of effort went into this conference. You don't even look like you'd be coming back."

_Storm _shook his head and sighed, twirling his hand. "Good observation," he admitted. The man frowned slightly, stepping toward Lightning. He seemed a bit impatient, but still, he didn't once look at Lightning directly. "Did you chase me out here just to tell me that?"

"No, of course not." Lightning said sharply. She had caught herself however. She'd have to watch her tongue if she'd ever want to be asked to attend another Conference. With all these wealthy guests, she was sure they could tell the difference between one of their own kind and a simple solider such as herself. Those were easily replaceable.

Oddly, however, the young man had flinched slightly. Lightning quickly saw him continue as if it never happened. He stood up straight, crossing his arms indifferently. Perhaps it was the rain? No, it couldn't have been.

The lady shifted her weight before speaking up again in a commanding tone—like she had often used back in Cocoon." It's not customary to leave before a dance, sir." She held out her hand toward _Storm _expectantly , whom for a very brief moment, looked as if he wanted to move away.

He jerked his head up arrogantly, as if dancing appauled him. This did nothing to Lightning, She smiled inwardly, finding the ordeal laughable. He didn't seem like much of a people person, did he?

"You expect a person of my statue to dance with someone as low are yours?" he questioned airy, as dry as Lightning though his act could be.

The lady made the attempt to comb her hair with her fingers, twirling the end over her shoulder to is lay wet on her collar. She looked seriously at the young man, inclining her chin. " I am one of the higher officers, mind you," she warned coldly, looking _Storm_ up and down to judge him. "I could single-handed pin you down without a weapon. And the would be_ simple." _She added with a hiss.

"Simple?" the man repressed a laugh. " My lady, it's a helpful reminder to not go about of appearances." He smiled softly at Lightning. She seemed surprised as he continued. "Does Storm seem like too weak of a name to you? Rather you have a strong name like Lightning for it shows power? Nay!" he laughed at the rain, tilting his head as though it would help him look at the lady in front of him. "Let it be known to you that I am Noctis, the guardian to the crystal of this very city you walk in. You have no right to say, no matter how talented you are as a pawn to an army, that you can take me down because how weak would I be to let that happen?"

Lightning huffed, glaring at the young man as another song started behind them in the estate. " Weak enough to hide your name from a lady? Excellent courage, _Noctis_." She began, wondering where she had heard that name before. Noctis. She could have sworn she heard whispers of him back inside. She couldn't be sure however.

"Noct," the man corrected quietly.

Lightning waved a hand at him. "You could at least have the decency to show your face for more than a few minutes. I'm sure that you'd have a few women who'd dance with you, seeing as you're 'important'. You wouldn't cause suspicion to yourself and have me come after you."

Noctis stood up straight, watching Lightning surpress a shiver. The rain had finally gotten to her. He took a step toward her, taking her hand very gently to put on his shoulder. Lightning looked at him in mild contentment before erasing her expression. " If dancing at least _once_ is my ticket out of here, then so be it. I'll dance with you," The man said after finding his voice.

Lightning waited.

Noctis hesitated, moving his other hand to the lady's waist, hovering it over as if he put his hand there, he could lose it. Lightning could tell that he wasn't used to it, being so close to a woman, he probably avoided. Lightning found this rather amusing, since she was right. The cool-hearted Noctis was really a shy man. Lightning quickly took her hand off his shoulder to put over his hand and guide it to rest around waist as though she were teaching him. Noctis nearly jumped at the contact, looking to the estate for help. Lightning returned her hand to Noctis's shoulder.

"The song would be over before we began." She commented, reaching her other hand up to put on Noct's wet cheek, making him look back at her.

A whistle was heard and Noctis cleared his throat, taking her hand in his. It was as if he was barely touching her, yet Lightning could tell that under the suit, he really was what he said, a guardian. True, he didn't seem like much, but he was strong—a quality Lightning preferred. Then again, one had to be physically fit for that job.

There was a pause as Noct listened to the music but he stepped out once he found the right place to start. Lightning followed almost immediately, keeping up. At first, it seemed like the young man was uncomfortably, and his movements were clumsy. Lightning forgave him every step. Progressively, he improved as he grew used to Lightning, occasionally looking up from their shoes to smile courteously. He was at least trying to be a gentleman. Lightning could only respond back as told to do before she was brought to the conference—to be polite, despite the rocky start of the waltz.

Not that Lightning minded however. It became smoother and smoother, and she lost her thoughts to the enticing music, flowing with it with Noctis to guide her. Likewise, the young man found the right rhythm. He'd be taught all kinds of dances, yes, but this one was probably the hardest of them all. He was actually dancing with another person, and not the strict steps. His partner didn't mind his mistakes for she had her own and they both seemed to continue along without much trouble.

Their movements became fluid as the music continued and went into another song and another. Twirling and moving, spinning and lifting, the rain no longer bothered them. If anything, they were cutting through it. The moon peeked out from behind the dark clouds for short moment, casting the street in a soft glow before hiding again. It was though it wanted to watch the two dance.

And in the rain, as the last song came to a close, the dark-haired man dipped his partner with ease, ending the dark waltz with a kiss.

_Perfect poetry._

_

* * *

_

_**Vaniolel**→_

Turns out, there's one more part to the story.

Stay tuned!

_=wink=  
_


	3. To Whom I Owe A Dance?

Lightning wasn't quite sure what had happened after her dancing partner pulled away from the kiss. She was standing up correctly now and Noctis? Lightning already knew that he was no where to be found. Long gone, almost. But, how did he leave so fast without her knowing? They was no sound of retreating footsteps, it was quiet outside. The last song from the ballroom had stopped playing, and all there was was the drops of rain hitting the street.

Noctis had left her in a strange stupor. She was alone. Just as she wanted to be since the beginning of the conference, but this was a different alone. Had she just been abandoned? How could that be so! She felt almost embarrassed, rubbing her arms as it continued to rain. What was she outside in the cold? What a gentleman that Noctis had been to not even walk her back inside! The PSICOM officer in her snarled with rage. Not only had he kissed her without her consent, he'd left her. Back home on Cocoon, he would have surely been stripped of his duty. However, another side of Lightning_-- It must be the dress, _she concluded_—_didn't seem all too mad with Noctis. Surprised, yes, but she couldn't be angry. Part of her told it was a rash and odd departing sign.

_But nice nonetheless._ Lightning put a finger to her lip, looking ahead of her to the sight of the road. She smiled slightly to the streetlights and the distant lights ahead as though thanking the city for the dance.

A slight breeze answered her. With a shiver,the lady took a hint and headed back up the stairs where her forgotten drink waited. She reached to pick it up, taking a small sip. Warm. It was a pleasant change.

She headed back to the ballroom.

There were no more dancers in the middle of the grand room, no. Each couple and person moved to their respective area under the flags of the military they came here to represent. Lightning spotted hers and walked past the whispers of others to get to it, head held confidently and stance strong despite her wet appearance.

Sazh had wormed his way out of the small crowd over to her. He grabbed her wrist and pulled her back in. He seemed a bit worried as he guided her back to where his family was sitting.

"Where did you go, Lightning?" Sazh questioned quietly, looking his co-work up and down. "You're completely soaked! Do you want to give PSICOM a bad--"

"Hush." She said sharply, silencing him. Lightning moved away from him into the rest of the Cocoon representatives. Sazh followed after her, waiting by her side. "I just went dancing outside, there's nothing wrong with that, hmm?" she continued, glancing over. "There's more space out there, after all."

Sazh was unconvinced. Lightning. . .dancing? It didn't seem to fit. Sazh sighed,"But in the rain?" Lightning only sipped her wine. He shook his head and fixed his tie. "What a nice time to come back," he commented quietly, motioning to the stage where the musicians were once set up. "They were just about give the opening speech."

It was true. Over the two's discussion, the head of royal family was preparing to speak. Men and women were bustling to set things up. Old and middle-aged advisers were speaking with the King as we made his way to the podium on the stage. Anyone would recognise his Highness, King Caelum. He was a major funder in many of the projects of those different militaries here.

Tonight, he was dressed in but a simple business suit, like any other male present. Was there any reason to dress up more?

The King cleared his throat and adjusted the mike carefully. His council members stood a ways behind him, hands clasped behind them. The rustling of the ballroom slowly dissolved. All attention became focused; Sazh and Lightning ceased their bickering as the King's strong voice echoed in the ballroom.

_**"Ladies, gentlemen. I'd like to welcome you all to the Thirteenth Annual Military Conference. Unlike previous years, my son will be opening…"**_

The King trailed off as a woman drifted onto the stage to him, presumably the Queen herself. He put a hand over the microphone as she spoke with him, although parts of their hush discussion sneaked to the rest of the room. Whispers started among the different groups as some of the men on stage split up. What was going on?

Lightning caught rumors around her and Sazh sighed. "That's just great," he muttered. "First time here and something's gone wrong already."

His co-worker glared at him. "Shut up and listen, Katzroy," she hissed.

_**"It seems that the Prince has gone missing..."**_

King Caelum, with details from his wife, began to explain the situation, stating that the prince had come with them to the conference, but had left on his own sometime before he was supposed to speak. The King continued, describing the prince's friends and asking if anyone had seen them. Listening, Lightning shifted her weight, imagining their features. Next, the King began to describe what their son looked like, once finished, they gave a name.

Lightning put her finger to her lip, smiling.

_**"…Noctis Caelum."**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Vaniolel→**_  
_The Lovely End**.  
**_


End file.
